User blog:Jmelnick/"Blood Wedding"
Hi All! I am as well back from a long hiatus of creating Wesen and stories, and today I bring you my newest story, "Blood Wedding," based on García Lorca's "Bodas de Sangre." I feel like there is not much Hispanic/Latin representation in the show, and not all of it needs to be German! I was ecstatic at the Murciélago only because it had a Spanish name. I also happened to love "La Llorona" last night, and it got me thinking about this great Hispanic play! Without further ado, "Blood Wedding." Plot As the "Wesen Royal Wedding" between August César and Esperanza Levanta draws closer and closer, Portland becomes a Wesen madhouse and Wu is put in charge of "crowd control." Little does he know that this is not just a "wedding convention," but a Royal Wedding for Wesen! Meanwhile, Nick and Hank investigate the brutal murder of the Groom's best man, Horatio Chavín. As the wedding draws closer, Nick and Hank realize that a horrible new Wesen is on the loose, here to kill all except the bride. Meanwhile, Rosalee finally arrives home from her aunt's house and Monroe has a bit of a surpise for her. Also, Juliette struggles with the words of Pilar, "you must choose between the two," and decides to pay her a visit to learn more about what she knows on Juliette's condition. As well, Renard pays a visit to a close relative, asking the whereabouts of an old friend. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuschbau *Nuckelavee *Balam *Hexenbiest (former) *Fénixmala (Phoenix-like Wesen) *Mujerbon (Stallion-like Wesen) *Novamor (Cow-like Wesen) Synopsis (Outlining the Story) The episode opens with Horatio Chavín, a tall, skinny Mexican man walking down the street at about 8 pm, he is on his way to a wedding rehearsal, as he is the best man of August César, the groom. He strolls along the road to the hotel where the rehearsal is, and he hears a noise. Horatio instantly woges into a Novamor, a cow-like Wesen. He woges back, and continues to the hotel. Instantly, in one large foul swoop, something comes up behind Horatio and kills him instantly. All night, the bride and groom wonder where Horatio is, but they continue with the rehearsal with out him. The next morning, Nick and Hank get a report about a murder, one by the name of Horatio Chavín, in the middle of a street. Nick and Hank make it to the scene, and they find Horatio brutally wounded in the neck. It looks like one rugged blow, but it does not look like a knife. However, it does seem like only a pointy object could have pierced Horatio’s neck like that. Nick and Hank look at Horatio’s phone, to find texts from August César and Esperanza Levanta, asking Horatio when he will show up at a wedding rehearsal. Nick and Hank decide to go and investigate César and Levanta, because they are the only leads. The scene shifts to a plane just touching the ground, and a flight attendant comes on the air. “Our plane has just arrived in Vienna, Austria. Thank you for flying with us today.” Off the plane steps Captain Sean Renard, and calls a taxi. The scene goes back to Nick and Hank at the precinct, who have received information on where August César and Esperanza Levanta are staying. Nick and Hank drive to their house, and Esperanza Levanta opens the door. She asks about their visit, and Nick informs them that Horatio Chavín was murdered. Esperanza starts crying, and Nick sees her woge into a Mujerbon. August comes to the door after hearing his fiancée crying, and asks what the problem is. Nick gives him the bad news, and he instantly woges into a Nuckelavee out of anger. Nick and Hank ask them if they had any idea of who would murder Horatio, but they had no leads. Just as Nick and Hank were leaving, Esperanza comes up to them and says secretly, “Fénixmala.” Nick and Hank go to the trailer, where Hank asks if either August or Esperanza were Wesen, to which Nick replies that they both were. Nick starts to shuffle through the books for anything that had to do with “Fénixmala,” but Hank finds it. The entry reads that a Fénixmala is a phoenix-like Wesen that is vengeful and dangerous, and usually goes after its prey out of jealousy. Nick and Hank instantly think that Horatio’s murderer has to be a Fénixmala, as it could have used it beak to stab Horatio in the neck. Nick also looks for a stallion-like Wesen, what he saw Esperanza to be. He identifies her as a Mujerbon, a slick, clever, beautiful stallion-like Wesen that are the stereotypical consort for Nuckelavees. Nick tells Hank that Esperanza was a Mujerbon, and that August was a Nuckelavee. Back at the precinct, there is chaos. Franco comes in with reports on lots of people coming to the Jupiter Hotel, all saying they are here for the “royal wedding.” Everyone at the precinct is skeptical, and Wu is put in charge of monitoring “crowd control” at the hotel. Wu departs to the hotel, where the hotel claims they are here for a “wedding convention.” Wu smells something fishy going on, and decides to investigate more. The scene shifts yet again to a night in Vienna, where Sean Renard is sitting in his brother Eric’s castle enjoying some tea. They converse a bit and then Sean gets to the point. He asks the whereabouts of Adalind Schade. Eric does not know who this is, but once Sean describes her as the blonde Hexenbiest, Eric instantly knows who she is and he asks why he wants to know where the Hexenbiest is. Sean replies that it is a “matter of business,” and the scene flashes away. The scene shifts to Juliette who is replaying what Pilar said over and over, about how Juliette would have to choose between two. She is driven so crazy by what the old woman said, she decides to drive over to Pilar’s house to ask her more about what she knows. She also asks Nick to come, who drives over as well. Juliette starts to interrogate Pilar in English, to which Pilar hesitates to reply in English, but does so in Spanish. Pilar woges into a Balam, and then gets scared when Nick sees her do so. She admits that she knows about the “witch beast” and that Juliette must choose the one “whose heart is truly pure, not her awakener.” Juliette is confused and wants to ask more about this “witch beast,” but Nick shuffles her out of Pilar’s house. That night, the spice shop is empty and lonely as Monroe prepares to close up, one last customer comes in. It is Rosalee, returning from her aunt’s house. She gives Monroe a big hug, and asks how it went with the Königschlange and how the shop was without her. Monroe replies that it was good but lonely, and the two kiss. Later that night, Pilar is seen walking to Esperanza and August’s house, telling them about the Grimm and about how Juliette had her cat scratch. As Pilar leaves and walks home, she is stabbed in the neck. Esperanza and August recover Pilar’s body and instantly call Nick and Hank, to which Esperanza claims that a man named Leonardo Felix killed both Pilar and Horatio. Both August and Esperanza cringe at hearing the name, and Esperanza explains him as a man of her past. Nick and Hank leave, promising to investigate Felix in the morning. Monroe and Rosalee spend the night together at Monroe’s, while Nick rings the bell asking about a “Wesen royal wedding,” and the Fénixmala. Monroe explains that when two Wesen marry that come from wealthy families, it is called a royal wedding, and there is nothing else to it. Monroe also says he has no idea about the Fénixmala, but he does know that if you screw with one, you’re bound to die. Nick leaves, and Monroe and Rosalee continue their romantic evening when Monroe proposes to Rosalee. The scene shifts to Renard and Eric, talking about Adalind Schade once more. Eric explains her arrival in Vienna, and her coming back to the castle. Eric continues to say that she said she knew about the Grimm, and that she explained the potion of Juliette’s comatose. Eric also says that she was headed back to Portland, to avenge her mother’s death and to find out who had killed Catherine. The next morning, Juliette awakes and Nick tells her about the murder of Pilar. Juliette is sad at first, but then begins to question what Pilar had said about the “witch beast” and being “pure of heart.” Nick tells her not to worry, and goes to the precinct. At the precinct, Hank already has a hit on Leonardo Felix, and says that he lives in Phoenix, Arizona, but is supposedly here for the “wedding convention” at the Jupiter Hotel. They decide to go to the Jupiter, but first go back to Esperanza and August’s house. They ask them why Pilar would have been murdered, and Esperanza reveals that Pilar is Leonardo’s estranged mother that happened to be a bridesmaid in their wedding. Esperanza also tells the two detectives that Leonardo is going to try to kill all of the important people in the wedding like the best man and bridesmaids, and even the groom. She says that Leonardo still has feelings for her, and will do anything to stop her from marrying August. Hank also asks about the supposed “wedding convention” at the Jupiter, to which August replies that all the people there are wedding guests, and the convention is the human cover-up name. The scene shifts to Wu, where he is trying to contain everyone at the hotel, because so many people are there trying to get in for this supposed “wedding convention.” Wu tells them to calm down and make their way inside, as the convention is tonight and all the guests are arriving now. One man steps out of his car, angry that Wu is trafficking them to keep order. He woges into a Novamor, and Wu faints. The wedding approaches slowly, as Esperanza and August go to the hotel and begin to prepare. Someone knocks on Esperanza’s door, and there is Leonardo Felix. She confronts him about the murders of Pilar and Horatio, to which he admits. He says that the wedding will be quite exciting, as he has an extravagant gift for both her and August. He leaves with a snicker and woges into a Fénixmala. The wedding is here, and everyone has taken his or her seats. Nick and Hank are in the back secretly, here tracking Leonardo Felix’s actions. Esperanza notices Felix is not in his seat, but soon sees a knife thrown from an unknown location and into the back of one of the bridesmaids. All of the bridesmaids around her woge into Novamors, and are scared to see that the knife is in the shape of a golden beak. Another knife is thrown, missing August by inches. Leonardo Felix comes out of the shadows, snickering. He professes his love to Esperanza and says that if she agrees to marry him instead of August, he will let everyone else live, except August. Esperanza declines, and as Leonardo is about to woge, Nick and Hank intervene by screaming, “FREEZE!” Renard is seen boarding another plane, this time coming back to Oregon. As he takes his seat, he notices Adalind Schade across from him. He woges, sensing one of their own kind in the vicinity. They get up to confront each other, both admitting to seeing Eric while in Vienna. Adalind says that Renard must be a bit obsessed, as he is with Juliette. Renard attacks Adalind, and claws her face in revenge for infiltrating his mind. The scene shifts back to Leonardo who is woged and charging at Nick, and Nick punched him down. Leonardo is full of fiery energy, and hops back up and attacks Nick in an instant. Hank is forced to gun Felix down, but the bullet just bounces off Leonardo’s beak as he charges once more for Nick. Nick and Leonardo have a typical “Grimm-Wesen” showdown, with Nick eventually victorious, Leonardo dead, and August and Esperanza married. Esperanza says “I do,” and the screen goes black. Category:Blog posts